The Revelries of the Knight
by Andromache
Summary: This is my interpretation of Euripides' The Bacchae with the FF8 characters in the various roles.
1. Default Chapter Title

## The Revelries of the Knight

Part one.

By Andromache

Disclaimer-ish nonsense:

I do not own Final Fantasy 8, therefore I am making no money off of this. Neither do I own The Bacchae. Euripides does, but he has been dead for quite some time, so I doubt that he cares.

This story is based off of Euripides' tragedy, The Bacchae, about the effects of warring against the gods. Pentheus, the young king of Thebes, refuses to recognize the fact that Dionysus is a god even though the wine god is also his cousin by blood. Dionysus takes issue with this, and well, the ending is not happy for everybody.

This is also in the play/script format. I hope you like my rendition of it. Enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Seifer**: The Sorceress' Knight returns to the Garden of the SeeDs. I am Seifer, who was chosen by the Sorceress Ultimecia to achieve time compression. Close by here, I see the orphanage where I was raised. It is still empty of children whose fates were woven together in order to defeat the evil sorceresses. All praise to Edea, who watched over the children then and now. But it was the Sorceresses that made us who we are today. 

I come from the Estharian desert, lonely Tear's Point, and the high mountains of the eastern continent. I come from Balamb's sparkling sea and Islands Closest to Heaven and Hell. First of the Gardens, I have come to this floating Balamb Garden, for my own classmates have forsaken me and the Sorceress. They have rebelled against the influence of the Sorceress and decried her servant.

Now Headmaster Cid has given over the leadership of the fated children to Squall Leonhart, who opposes following the Sorceress. He thrusts her away from his thoughts and refuses her gifts. Therefore, I mean to reveal myself and the glory of the Sorceress to the SeeDs of the Garden. If I should succeed here, the rest of the Gardens will follow suit and praise the power of the Hyne's Children. If they should take arms against me, I will lead my armies of revelers against them in battle. This is why it is I who has been sent instead of the Sorceress herself. I have driven the women out of the Garden to join the revelers already rejoicing at the site of the Lunar Cry on the Centra continent.

Followers of the Sorceress, strength of mysteries, my own cohorts in the power of the Sorceress! Raise the cry of praise to Ultimecia. Come to Balamb Garden and bring the SeeDs out from it with your cries. As for myself, I will join the rites of the Sorceress' servants and dance with them.

(Exit Seifer. Enter Chorus made of girls from all over the world including many exotic-looking women from the northern reaches. The mark at the beginning of a line denotes a new speaker.)

_-Is there any unbeliever in the Garden? Are there any at all? Let them hide from us as we sing the glories of the Sorceress in the old, old way._

_-Oh, blessed is he who is chosen to bear the message of the Sorceress to these unwilling souls! In his own heart, he knows the sacred rites of the Sorceress and throws his head back in ecstasy. He crowns himself in the knowledge of the secrets of the Hyne's Child._

_-On ye revelers, on ye servants of the Sorceress! Bring home the truths of the Sorceress to the SeeDs so that they may dance with us._

_-And Garden, parent of the Knight, dance, yourself, with us! Crown your head with ivy and dress in the costume of the rites! Soon all the land will join us!_

_-Our leader is in the plains of the Centra as we speak! He hunts the monsters and kills them in cannibalistic grace. He is Seifer, Knight of the Sorceress! The ground flows with milk, honey, and wine, and the air is thick with the smoke of Estharian incense. He cries loudly and holds his gunblade aloft, "Oh! on ye revelers, the glory of the northern reaches! Glorify the Sorceress in the ancient ways!" Then indeed does the reveler dance and cry out like a light-footed foal alongside its mother in the pastures of Galbadia!_

(Enter Edea)

**Edea**: Who is at the steps of our Garden? Call Cid from his office and tell him that Edea seeks him! There is much that is happening here, and he knows what it is. He knows the secrets that I myself know, and we must follow the prophecy to the letter.

(Enter Cid) 

**Cid**: Beautiful Edea, my wife! I knew it was you even before you called me here. 

**Edea**: The Sorceress' Knight has returned to the Garden, and I feel that there is no way that we can stop him this time. 

**Cid**: How so? We've done it before. 

**Edea**: He has the power of the Sorceress within himself now. Ultimecia chose him wisely. 

**Cid**: If there is no other way.... 

(Enter Squall) 

**Squall**: I happen to leave the Garden for a mere journey, and when I return, the women have all gone to dance and celebrate the revelries of the Sorceress. I heard that they lay in wait on the plains for the skulking thieves to come and lie with them in beds of woven grass. They drink the nectar of the Hyne or so they claim, covering up for the fact that they became harlots in the name of the Sorceress. 

They say that the Knight has returned to the area to seek his revenge. I say, "Let him!" Let him do his worst. We are impenetrable to the so-called glories of the Sorceress' Knight. This is another one of your plots, Edea, or should I say Ultimecia? You possess our matron again to wreak havoc on all of us. 

**Chorus Leader**: _Oh, what blasphemies against the Sorceress' own chosen Knight! You will not live to see the end of the day, sir, if you do not repent of your rash words!_

**Edea**: Squall, my son, do not be harsh to me. Ultimecia is not in control of me now. This time, what the Knight is doing is right! 

**Squall**: Lies, all of it. Go play the part of a reveler then, dear Edea, for you will not speak to me like that again. 

(Exit Edea and Cid) 

**Chorus**: _Oh, Hyne, maker of us all, turn the heart of this cold man. He does not know what he says or what he does. You rejoice in the festivals every year. Why should this one be any different?_

(Enter Irvine) 

**Irvine**: Squall, leader of this Garden, I have grave news to tell you of the revelers. 

**Squall**: Speak up, man, and tell me. I do not have all day. 

**Irvine**: Certainly, commander. 

I was out with some fellow SeeDs patrolling the area around the revelry when we saw the main groups of them sleeping peacefully on the sun-drenched plain. Three groups of women slumbered there, the first led by your own Rinoa, the second by the virtuous Quistis, and the third by my happy Selphie. When they awoke, it was a beautiful sight to see them. They were all women there, and not a single man lay there with them. 

They began their dances once they had all fully woken up, and I, thinking to bring them back down, leapt from my hiding place and grabbed at Rinoa, who then shouted, "Follow me, revelers! These men seek to defile the sacred rites of the Sorceress!" 

Panicking, we fled past a lumbering herd of toramas, rare to our sight. We heard the snapping of jaws and bone behind us, and I turned to see the women, our Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie leading them, tearing apart the vicious toramas with their bare hands. One held a cub's legs, one half of the creature in each hand, and another tore the entrails from a female. Lastly, a group fell upon a proud male, and when they were done, the creature lay in a bloody lake made by its own blood and flesh.

Please, Squall, accept the revelries of the Sorceress of only to prevent this from happening to the rest of us as well. We were able to escape because of the herd of toramas and nothing else. Please, act wisely.

(Exit Irvine)

____________________________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

Well, I was bored this morning and decided to see what I could do. This is the result. I have kept as faithful as I could to the original play, and thus nearly everything that happened here happened in The Bacchae. Read the original of you can.

Andromache


	2. ...part deux

## The Revelries of the Knight

....Part Deux

by Andromache

Once again, I do not own the characters of FF8 nor do I own The Bacchae. Besides, the only thing I do own is the fact that I did the translation from the Greek myself. Ha. Neh.*sighs*

Onto the second and final part of The Revelries of the Knight! (There be cross-dressing within!)

_______________________________________________________________________________

Quick summary: Seifer (in the role of Dionysus) has returned to the Garden to get his revenge on the SeeDs and especially on Squall. He drives the women out of the Garden to engage in the revelries of the Sorceress on the Centra continent. Cid and Edea tried to tell Squall to do what Seifer says, but the fearless leader will have none of it even after hearing from Irvine that the women tore a herd of toramas apart with their bare hands and unnatural strength. Here we begin....

**Squall**: What a haughty man this Seifer is! He thinks that I will bow to him because of his supposed sacred revelries. I will not do this. Never! He will not have the pleasure of me praising the Sorceress through his ministries. 

(Zell brings Seifer with his gunblade gone and his wrists shackled together.)

**Chorus**: _Oh, our bright leader comes! He will show this upstart that it is not right to go against the will of the Hyne or Her Children! _

**Squall**: Quiet your cries! This man is nothing. He has no powers, and his revelries are a sham. These so-called mysteries are nothing but an excuse to service the beds of strange men.

**Seifer**: Even your own girlfriend, Rinoa?

**Squall**: She would never do such a thing! 

**Seifer**: How can you be sure, Lion of the Garden? 

**Squall**: Silence your foul mouth or else I will have you bound with more that shackles at your wrists! Now I have to raise a group of SeeDs and retrieve our women myself! Go rouse the best soldiers that we have. Arm them and be ready to do what it takes to bring them home. 

**Seifer**: But did they rip a herd of the feared torama apart easily and with no weapons? It is very likely that you would not succeed where a fearsome creature like that failed. It is still possible to bring them home without weapons. 

**Squall**: How? By obeying the orders of a prisoner? I won't have that! 

**Seifer**: I can do what I say. 

**Squall**: This is a trap against me! 

**Seifer**: How could it be a trap if I want to use my abilities to _aid_ you? 

(Enter Irvine, tired and panting) 

**Irvine**: Commander, the news is worse yet! 

**Squall**: What now? 

**Irvine**: The women...have repelled us! 

We snuck back to their camp to take them by surprise when sweet Rinoa again warned them of our presence. This time, we initiated the attack, and we were driven back! They had nothing in their hands but the ivied fennel rod which they threw towards us and caused us to run with our tails between our legs. These women should not be able to do that. I beg you, commander, acknowledge the Sorceress and her Knight or else we will all end up as their slaves! 

**Squall**: Enough of this! Rouse an army! We attack at once! 

**Seifer**: But your well-trained men were just beaten back by women armed only with wooden rods. 

**Squall**: Damn! You, be quiet. You are of no help. 

**Seifer**: But I can be. 

**Squall**: How so? 

**Seifer**: Wouldn't you like to see them in their revelries? 

**Squall**: Aye, and I would pay uncounted gil, too. 

**Seifer**: Even in their debaucheries? 

**Squall**: Even though it would pain me to see them at their worst. 

**Seifer**: Ooh, what a worthy ruler, so willing to suffer for the good of the Garden! 

**Squall**: (increasingly dazed due to Seifer now possessing him) Well, will I see them or not? 

**Seifer**: Indeed, you will, but we must do something about your appearance. 

**Squall**: What for? I like how I look. 

**Seifer**: They will recognize you for being the man that you are and attack you. 

**Squall**: No, we can't have that. What must I do? 

**Seifer**: Here, I will aid you in dressing in the garments of the revelries. Let me brush your hair. 

(a little while passes. Squall models the new look.) 

**Squall**: How do you like this? Do I not resemble my own Rinoa with my dainty garb? 

**Seifer**: You do, and how like the lovely Quistis you are with your light step! Shall we go to the plains where you may get your wish? 

**Squall**: (laughs) Oh, certainly! 

(They leave arm-in-arm and soon Zell stumbles in breathless and weeping. Cid and Edea follow in after him.) 

**Cid**: Zell, my friend, why do you weep? 

**Zell**: Dear Cid, I bear sad news. Our commander is dead! 

I followed him and the Knight to the place of the revelries on the Centra plains. Squall sat in a daze on a rock on the outskirts, and then I heard the voice of the Knight cry out, "Here is the interloper who seeks to rebel against our revelries!" The women set upon him like dogs and before they reached him, he saw his beloved Rinoa. He threw up his hands to ward them off and said, "Rinoa, it is me, Squall! I am your beloved! Please do not hurt me!" 

She paid his words no heed and planted her foot against his chest as she pulled with inhuman strength on his arm. It came clean off his body, surely a signal to the other women for them to attack as well. One tore his foot off, and another played with the flesh of his stomach like a child with a toy. Others mauled him and played games with balls of his skin and muscles. 

It was awful....

(Enter Rinoa holding in her hand the Lionheart gunblade with....something on it.)

**Rinoa**: Look, Garden! Would Squall not be proud of me! I have killed a lion! I did it with no help at all! This kill is mine and mine alone! Do I not make a fine mate for our commander?

**Cid**: (softly) Rinoa, look at me. Do you know who I am? 

**Rinoa**: No, I have never seen you before.

**Cid**: Look at the sky then. What color is it?

**Rinoa**: It is a vibrant blue, but yet it fades. Are my eyes deceiving me?

**Cid**: No, you are coming out of the frenzy that has gripped you. Now, what is on the tip of the gunblade that you hold?

**Rinoa**: It is only the head of the lion that I kille-- Oh, Squall! (removes Squall's head from the gunblade and cradles it in her arms) Did I do this to you?

(Rays of bright light break over the Garden. Seifer stands in the midst of it and his voice projects over the crowd.)

**Seifer**: Yes, you did. Gleefully, I might add. This is what the Garden deserves after rebelling against the Sorceress' Knight. Before I leave to spread the revelries to the rest of the Gardens, I will give you this prophecy:

The SeeDs will be kursed from this day forward. Cid and Edea will be exiled from the Garden, only to attack it later. Rinoa, I believe, needs no other punishment. She will never get over the loss of her lover by her own bare hands. 

Now, I must go and win the other Gardens. Please, do enjoy your fates. (Exits laughing.)

(Rinoa, Cid, Edea, Zell, and Irvine weep as the Chorus finishes.)

**Chorus**: _-The wrath of the angry Knight is nothing to take lightly, for mere mortals to rebel is a death sentence brought upon themselves. _

_-Many are the forms of divine intervention; many things beyond expectation does the Knight fulfill. That which was expected has not been accomplished; for that which was unexpected has the Knight found the way. Such was the end of the story._

_ (Exeunt)_

___________________________________________________________________________________

::dodges low-flying fruit:: Hey! I told you before that this did not have a happy ending. Yes, in the original, the king bites it the exact same way, only his mother is the one doing the tearing. She does say that she has killed a lion as well. So...what to do now....I think that I will finish up Rough Sex III. Yes. III. 

Mwa ha ha. 

Andromache 


End file.
